Character list for Ivypool's True Self
by Wolferret
Summary: the character list as it changes by chapters, how it is 'now' in the story. ex. Dovewing is no longer in ThunderClan but in StarClan kinda thing


**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

**Bramblestar—** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

**Squirrelflight-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

**Jayfeather—** gray tabby tom with blind ice-blue eyes

Apprentice: **Wolfspirit-** dark brown tabby tom with white belly and tail tip and ice-blue eyes

**Leafpool—**light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (only considered med cat by ThunderClan)

**Warriors:**

**Lionblaze—**golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Brackenfur—**golden-brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail—** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**—white she-cat with ginger patches

**Birchfall—**light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Berrynose—**cream-colored tom

**Mousewhisker—**gray-and-white tom

**Snowbush**—white, fluffy tom

**Ambermoon**—pale ginger she-cat

**Dewnose**—gray-and-white tom

**Foxleap—**reddish tabby tom

**Cherryfall—** ginger she-cat

**Rosepetal—**dark cream she-cat

**Molewhisker**— brown-and-cream tom

**Poppyfrost—**pale tortoiseshell she-cat

**Blossomfall—**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Bumblestripe—**very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Cinderheart—**gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Sorrelstripe—** dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: **Toadpaw-** light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Hollytuft—** black she-cat with green eyes

**Fernsong—** yellow tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Tigerstrike****— **dark brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and ice-blue eyes

Apprentice: **Bluepaw-** blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Shadefall****—** dark brown tabby tom with a silver paw and ice-blue eyes

Apprentice: **Wingpaw-** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Firepool-** flame colored tabby ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Sparkclaw-** orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Alderbreeze-** dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Owlflight-** dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Daisy—**cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Frostclaw****— **silver-and-white tabby she-cat with black front paws and tail and ice-blue eyes (**Moonkit-** black tom with white paws) fostering:(**Lightkit-** silver tom **Silverkit-** silver tom **Rainkit-** silver tom with black stripes and paws **Barkkit-** dark brown tabby she-kit with a black paw)

**Lilyheart—** dark tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

**Purdy—**plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

**Sandstorm—**pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Graystripe—**long-haired gray tom

**Millie—** striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw—**golden-brown tabby tom

**Briarlight—**dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

* * *

**Rogue:**

**Ivypool—** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

* * *

**Place of No Stars**

**Leaders:**

**Mapleshade— **Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Hawkfrost—** dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and ice-blue eyes

**Deputy: **

**Ivypool—** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (night cat)

**Warriors:**

** Clawface—** dark brown tom and amber eyes

** Redwillow—** mottled brown and ginger tom and amber eyes

**Maggottail— **tortoiseshell tom with white spots on his tail and yellow eyes

**Shredtail—**dark brown tabby tom with an injured tail and amber eyes

**Silverhawk—**ragged, pale gray tabby tom and amber eyes

**Snowtuft— **small, skinny white tom and pale blue eyes

**Sparrowfeather— **small, mottled brown tabby she-cat and blue eyes

**Darkstripe— **dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

**Thistleclaw—**mottled gray tom with a white face and shoulders and amber eyes

**Sandfire—** gray with hints of ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Nightstorm—** black she-cat with gray paws and yellow eyes

**Owlstrike—** light brown tom with amber eyes

**Moondrop— **pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Darkface— **white tom with a black face, paws and tail and amber eyes

**Blackstripe— **pure white she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

**Spiderfang— **black she-cat with long fangs and amber eyes

**Shadowscar****— **black and gray tom with long scar across his face and amber eyes

**Snakefang****— **gray tabby tom and amber eyes

**Clawstrike****—** light brown she-cat with crisscross scars across her muzzle and amber eyes.

**Hawktalon****—** light brown tabby she-cat and amber eyes

**Wildpelt****—** black and white tom with a ruffled and scarred pelt and amber eyes

**Scarfeather****—** blue/grey she-cat with a long, deep scar across her face and amber eyes

**Bloodclaw****—**reddish she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

**Coldstripe****—** Gray she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

**Deadlion****—** ginger tom with an injured tail that makes it look like a lion's tail and amber eyes

**Darkshadow—** silver and black tabby she-cat and yellow eyes

**Night Cats:**** (cats that still live with the clans, still living)**

** Breezepelt—** black tom with amber eyes

**Frostclaw****— **silver-and-white tabby she-cat with black front paws and tail and ice-blue eyes

**Tigerstrike****— **dark brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and ice-blue eyes

**Shadefall****—** dark brown tabby tom with a silver paw and ice-blue eyes

**Wolfspirit— **dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and tail tip and ice-blue eyes

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**

**Mistystar— **gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:**

**Reedwhisker— **black tom with dark gray eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

**Mothwing— **beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Willowshine—** gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**

**Rowanstar—**dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**

**Crowfrost—**black–and-white tom

**Medicine Cat:**

**Littlecloud— **very small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Tawnypelt—**tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Dawnpelt—** cream-furred she-cat

**Flameheart-** dark ginger tom

**Nightstrike-** brown and black tabby tom

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:**

**Onestar—** brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

**Harespring—** brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cats:**

**Kestrelflight—** mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Breezepelt—** black tom with amber eyes

**Crowfeather— **dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Nightcloud— **black she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**StarClan**

**Spottedleaf—** beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat and amber eyes

**Yellowfang—** dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face and bright orange eyes

**Bluestar—** blue-gray she-cat, tinged silver hair around her muzzle and ice-blue eyes

**Flametail—**dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes

**Hollyleaf—**black she-cat with green eyes

**Dovewing—**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Tigerheart—** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Heathertail— **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Hopekit—** gray she-kit with white nose and blue eyes

**Nightkit—** black tom with blue eyes

**Darkkit****—** black tom with amber eyes


End file.
